Phineas and Ferb: 300 Theme Challenge
by Loveyloo
Summary: YEEE 300 ficlets of absolutely anything! feel free to check them out, because they're loaded with cuteness ;u; Phinabella, brotherly fluff, weird and exciting ideas from my brain that will surely make you recoil in shock... NOW UP: Breathing & Annoyance
1. 14 - Smile

**So i've decided to do a fun little thing and do a cHALLENGE, Y'ALL~~ instead of the 100 theme challenge, it's the 300 THEME CHALLENGE :DDDD**

**so, i'm just gonna be posting little ficelets of things that are either for stories, or just little figments of my brain. xDD Oh, and btw, about half of these are dedicated to you, Gali. ^u^ ILOVEYOU :'D**

**eNJOY~**

* * *

There was something about Phineas Flynn's smile that drove Isabella absolutely insane.

Something about his beautiful, pearly white teeth, shining like snowy sapphires in the sunlight. The raven-haired female wished she could capture it forever, and keep it so that whenever she felt as if all around her were crumbling to pieces, she could be reminded of her source of joy. The girl would always be able to walk through the familiar wooden gates and into the backyard which held the mind that unlocked the true level of creativity. Isabella would just needed to hear one word come from his mouth, and seeing that cheeky, happy little grin on his face would make all her fears melt down the drain and out of sight.

All she needed to see was his pure, innocent smile, and everything would be absolutely perfect.


	2. 71 - Can You Hear Me?

**i think i might upload one of these everyday for y'all... they're really easy to do, anyways. :DD**

1\. Phineas felt nothing but searing, white-hot pain shooting through his body. He couldn't remember what had happened, it had all been so terrifyingly quick. Screams of confusion, high and low, clogged his mind with thick layers of chaos. But the screams he heard were not coming from outside of his brain, but rather echoing violently inside of it. The freckled redhead could not figure out what had happened. His eyes opened and then closed again, tied down by burning exhaustion. Phineas saw orange, bright tangerine all around him. They looked like the huge autumn trees that he would see everywhere in the season, always waving at him as he passed by. The boy moaned weakly, trying desperately to prop himself up on his elbows, despite his muscles' blood curdling screams in fatal protest. Phineas blinked. His blurry vision did not good to help make out what exactly was going on. The redhead was still greatly puzzled as to why he could not hear anything, but deduced that the fact was the least of his concerns at that moment. Phineas struggled to his feet, trying his best to ignore the white fire that was licking at his chest and stomach. He didn't even bother looking down at himself; his main focus was to get out of the fiery autumn forest.

Then there was a sight to rejoice upon: the redhead immediately picked his green-haired brother out of the crowd of orange and called out to him. But his voice seemed to make no sound. The redhead was about to attempt a scream a second time, but his brother seemed to have already heard. Ferb rushed towards his younger sibling, eyes wide in horror. The Brit quickly, yet gently, took hold of the redhead's wrist and pulled him swiftly out of the silent furnace. The two sat coughing for a moment, both spewing the thick, black smoke out of their lungs. Phineas leaned up against the side of their house, sighing in relief at finally finding something stable to hold on to. The freckled boy coughed again, clutching his chest violently as trickles of blood escaped from his mouth, staining his pearly-white teeth. Ferb was at his brother's side in an instant. The young Brit said something, but Phineas could not make out what it was. The chatterbox was mute. The green-haired boy said it again, this time looking Phineas directly in the eye. He took the redhead's face in his hands as the small inventor panted heavily.

"Can you hear me, Phin?"

Phineas was able to discern what had been said that time, and shook his head, weak with fatigue. He could see his brother shaking his head in despair as the Brit scooped the redhead into his arms, carrying him inside. The next thing Phineas knew, he was lying on the couch in their living room, searing pain pulsing through his body. He could see Ferb with his phone, undoubtedly calling 911.

The inventor watched as his older brother proceeded to get up and place a blanket over him, whispering in his ear, "It'll be alright, Phin, just hold on for me."

Phineas did not hear him.


	3. 253 - Imaginary

**So this one was a little more out of the depths of my brain...and i'll have y'all know that most of these are simply just to satisfy my writing desire for whatever i want to write. ^u^ Nothing more, nothing less. So if you have a problem with one of these, talk to my brain. :DDD**

1\. "Ferb Fletcher, is it?" the man asked, dressed in a very nice suit. He looked down at his clipboard and shuffled through some of the pages on it. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that okay with you?"

Ferb blinked before nodding, cautiously. The young Brit glanced over at his best friend and brother, who was currently sitting by his side, smiling comfortingly at the green-haired boy. Ferb gave a small grin back, scooting a bit closer to the redhead.

"All right, then," the man continued, clearing his throat in a professional, orderly manner. "We will begin."

Ferb twitched nervously. He knew what they were trying to do. They couldn't make him forget. They couldn't do that, it was impossible.

"How old are you, Ferb?" the man asked, placing his arms on the desk in front of him, leaning closer to seem friendlier to the boy.

Ferb looked away in defiance and mumbled a small 'twelve' to the man. The man nodded and then looked beside the Brit to where Phineas was sitting. Ferb looked there as well. The little redhead's eyes fidgeted, looking this way and that, trying to avoid the prying gazes.

"And how long have you had your..." the man cleared his throat again. "Brother, so to speak?" Ferb felt himself boil a little inside. This was where the battle began. He placed his hand on Phineas', to make sure that the redhead was still there. He was.

"All of my life, so you can't make me forget. Not ever. He's been there for me all the time, and he still is. You can't take him away. Everybody will notice," the Brit said, eyebrows furrowing in determination.

The man leaned back in his chair, sighing lightly. "You don't have to make this a war, Ferb. He's not real, you know that."

White-hot rage ripped through the twelve-year-old's body, and the Brit shot up from the chair he was sitting on, thoroughly startling Phineas. The redhead tried to get his brother to calm down, but it was of no use. Ferb only shooed his best friend's hands away. "No! That's where you're _wrong_! That's where all of you are wrong! He IS real! Everyone else can see him!" he yelled, hot tears filling his eyes. His friends wouldn't lie to him. They could see Phineas, too. Right?

The man remained calm and collected, spinning his pencil around his fingers. "What makes you think that?"

Finally submitting to Phineas' shaking fingers, Ferb retreated to chair beneath him and breathed, slowly. He tried to calm his pounding heart, his raging mind. He wanted to say so many things, but he knew that they would only make him seem crazier. "Phineas Flynn has been there for me all my life. Ever since I could remember, we have done absolutely everything together. I still remember the first day we met, the way he spoke to me, and the way he completely accepted me for who I was. He didn't think me a freak. When everyone else bullied me, he was there for me. How could someone like that who has saved me from ending myself countless times be "not real," as you say?! I honestly don't know! Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet can see Phineas, too. How can you disprove that? I don't know how! Tell me, how can someone who has been my best friend, my brother, and the one person I love most be _imaginary_?!"

The man took pity on the twelve-year-old, his eyes filling with compassion as the buckets of silver tears finally fell over the edge of oblivion. Ferb felt Phineas latch onto him, holding the Brit tightly as if this were their last moment together.

"I will always be with you, Ferb," the redhead said. "No matter what anyone says. Don't believe them, Ferb. They're wrong… They're all wrong." But soon tears of doubt soon filled the inventor's eyes as well. "They're all wrong…"

"Ferb," the man said sadly, "No one can see your friends."


	4. 263 - Crisis

**Like i said, these aren't supposed to make sense at all. And they're probably going to be mostly phinny torture or something else, so if you don't like, then that's your problem. UuU**

1\. The entire town of Danville was sitting in front of an enormous screen, the size of the Empire State building. The crowd was shocked beyond explanation, as they watched a fifteen-year-old redhead and a seventeen-year-old Brit raced across the surface of the colossal television. At first there seemed nothing much about it, other than two boys scrambling frantically across the screen. The only difference was that both males were each carrying large sacks, filled to the brim with stolen possessions. Isabella watched in horror as the giant screen flickered with color, illuminating the black, night sky. She looked over to her left, and saw the same redhead and Brit strapped down, unconscious, to two silver, metallic chairs. There were whirring, pulsing, and glowing machines connected to the two boys as they seemed to sleep, complicated helmets attached to their heads. Their faces were peaceful, sinking happily into the soft arms of rest. The situation on the screen was in their future. Phineas and Ferb had devised an invention that could show scenes of future events, and had decided to experiment on themselves first, so as to prevent any harm to others. And on the screen, the entire town could see the two boys running for their lives as large, violent, bloody mutant hounds tore after them, intent on catching the two thieves. Phineas and Ferb could be heard panting as yells were thrown at them from a distance, the dogs closing in on the two boys. Linda and Lawrence had their eyes wide and fearful, both holding each other's hands in anxiety, dreading their sons' future.

_"Almost there, Ferb!" _the Phineas on the screen yelled, panting heavily. _"Just a little more!"_

There were visible injuries on both boys, cuts and bruises coating their once precious skin. Danville could see the blood seeping through Phineas' shirt, obviously signaling that he had been severely hurt. The objects in the sacks consisted mostly of food, but there were other necessities in them as well. Isabella studied the scenery of the future Danville, being only a few years away. The sky was a deep shade of gray, feeling completely dead and void of any life. The town was in thorough and utter ruins, only fragments of what the current Danville was could still be seen standing. The mayor's palace had been burnt to the ground, and there was absolutely no one in sight, save for a few select people. All individual houses seemed to be absolutely deserted, and gas stations, as well as stores, were incredibly deprived of life of any sort.

Isabella was helpless as the two boys scrambled around another corner, revealing a multitude of dead trees. She could see the glorious relief on their faces as the pushed on faster, very eager to escape inside of the ugly forest. The horrible sound of the roaring hounds made her quiver in fright for her friends, terrified of what might happen if they should get caught.

And then it happened.

Phineas foot snagged on a piece of stray debris, and his body came crashing down to the unforgiving ground. Blood spattered everywhere as the boy's eyes crunched together in agony. The entire town of Danville gasped, hands over mouths, palms grasping palms. The crowd held its breath and waited to see the fate of the boy. Ferb, seeing his brother fall, instantly took off in a sprint towards the injured redhead and kneeled over him, shaking the boy violently. The bruised, green-haired teenager heard the mutated hounds advancing upon him, closing in around the two brothers. Ferb rolled Phineas over, so that he could see the redhead's stomach. Sure enough, the shirt that served as protection was now ripped and torn, drenched in fresh, hot blood. The Brit lifted Phineas off of the ground, the inventor's head rolling lifelessly in his arms. Ferb turned around to face his deadly predators, watching their crimson-stained teeth, and black, soulless eyes.

The Brit's hand was like the crack of a whip, ripping through the air and pulling out a small, gruesome gun, killing the wolves in far less than a single second. He watched as the foul corpses dropped, limply, to the ground. The boy did not waste a moment in waking his brother, worrying at the weak and drowsy gaze in the redhead's eyes. He scooped Phineas up in one swift motion, throwing both bags of stolen goods over his shoulder.

Isabella took notice of how scrawny and thin the boys were, indicating there was not enough food for anyone anymore. Her heart lurched at the thought. What could have been so devastating as to have caused all of this disaster? She listened as Linda sobbed and Lawrence comforted, as Perry chattered in fear as Candace tried to calm him, as well as herself. Baljeet, even Buford, whimpered in fear for their best friends.

Inside the dead forest of ugly trees, Ferb quickly set his brother down, the redhead supporting himself with one arm. The Brit frantically brushed away a pile of seemingly insignificant leaves, only to reveal a small, wooden door, leading down into the ground. He rapidly undid the lock, carefully threw open the door, and pulled Phineas and the two sacks inside. At first, Danville didn't know what to think, considering that what they saw was only pitch black. But in an instant there was light coming from far inside the hole that the boys had climbed down into. The two of them quickly advanced toward the illumination, and rounded the corner. The holes were like tunnels, obviously dug out by the two boys themselves. They were round, and large enough to stand in. It was like a giant rabbit's burrow. Upon reaching the light, Phineas and Ferb could now hear voices, the two grinning in relief as the moved a bit faster.

Danville gasped at what it saw. Phineas and Ferb had not stolen the food for their own needs, but for about twenty children they had been hiding in their underground burrow. The children immediately noticed the new arrivals and screams of joy echoed through the chestnut walls. The tiny humans were on top of the two males faster than the Brit and redhead could avoid them. They tugged at the sacks, pulling both Phineas and Ferb forward at a rapid pace.

Phineas held the sack above his head, as did Ferb. _"Ah, ah, ah, wait for your other brothers and sisters! There's gotta be enough for everyone. There won't be if you just take."_

After hearing this, the little children obediently slid off of their Big Brothers, and scrambled over to the middle of the underground room. They excitedly awaited their meals. Soon enough the food was distributed out, and every child was happily munching on a piece of nourishment.

As Danville watched, a bittersweet feeling rose up inside of every citizen.


	5. 59 - Annoyance

Candace sighed as she carelessly flipped through the cameras. What was the point of even being a night watch? Couldn't the pizzeria get a few locks and just lock up the place? Sure, someone needed to keep an eye on the robots, but couldn't they just be turned off? Candace didn't dwell on the fact and leaned back in her chair, staring at the clock from across the room.

It was 3:28.

Being a night watch was really boring, but it did pay just enough to get rid of the bills. The teenager exhaled again and placed her arms behind her head, using them as a pillow as her hat fell over her eyes. It had only been about five minutes when Candace was startled by a soft knocking on the titanium door to her left.

The redhead raised an eye brow as she lifted her hat and curiously gazed over at the source of the sound. She had nearly forgotten about the robots themselves upon coming on her fourth night, but seeing the black bow-tie and white bib reminded her. The female got up from the swivel chair and drowsily trudged over to the left door and pushed the square, crimson button. The door shot up to the ceiling without fail, and Candace was left gazing at two of the pizzeria's robots.

The two mechanical children cautiously entered Candace's office, the girl crossing her arms in expectancy. "Well, what you do want?"

Phineas looked back toward the hallway, fiddling with his black bow-tie. Faint sounds of yelling could be heard from another room. Isabella looked up at the night watch, a worried yet innocent look of irritation crossing her metal face.

"Buford's being a jerk again and he won't listen to anything we say." She said, purple bow flopping to and fro.

Candace looked at the two robots skeptically. "Are you sure he's not just playing around really roughly again?"

Phineas looked back toward the teenager, Isabella peering over his shoulder. "He punched Ferb in the shoulder and called Baljeet a…" the robot only continued to fiddle with the bow-tie as he motioned for Candace to lean down. The female's eyes widened in surprise as Phineas whispered the name into her ear and Isabella continued to look very disturbed.

Candace stood straight up and stormed out of the office, Phineas and Isabella following close behind. "I swear," she growled, furiously rolling up her sleeves. "I'm going to freaking pop that balloon of his."

The teenage took the two hands of the two robots and led them down the hallway toward the dining area.

"What are you going to do?" Isabella asked curiously as the room grew closer.

Candace smirked smugly and turned the corner in time to see Buford through another curse at Ferb, Baljeet standing behind them, long ears flat against his curly hair.

"Kick some balloon-boy butt."

**okay, so i've always loved 5 nights at freddy's, and i did a little thing a while back on deviantart about a fusion of fnaf and pnf. and i've been sketching them quite a lot lately, and i have to say that i really like it. xD and no one else is doing it, so why not? just so you know, i like to think that phin is freddy, izzy is chica, buford is bb, ferb is foxy, and jeet is bonnie. i previously thought that buford would be the night watch, but then i was just like... NAHHH, candace fits so much better anyway. anyway, i think i might write a little more about these guys if you guys like it... and i still will even if you don't, lol**


	6. 163 - Breathing

"Phineas," Ferb called, pushing open the door to the Flynn-Fletcher residence. "I'm home; I have the cookie I promised to save you."

The Brit pushed the entrance to the house shut, and proceeded to the kitchen, assuming to find his brother sitting on the counter, doing something odd. But he saw nothing, no Phineas, no weird gadgets lying on the table, and no mess whatsoever. Ferb didn't hear anything either. No yelling of the Brit's name, no little giggles coming from any part of the house.

Nothing.

Ferb grew slightly suspicious, if not the least bit worried, that his brother was up to something. He set his bag down, still keeping the cookie he had been carrying in-hand. The green-haired teenager stepped out of the kitchen and looked warily around the empty rooms. Nothing penetrated the thick, dripping silence.

"Phineas?" he called again, advancing upon the stairs. "Where are you?"

Then the green-haired boy remembered. Phineas had said that he had been feeling a bit queasy before the Brit had left, Ferb then ordering him to stay home. Of course, the redhead had been utterly at a loss for words. He had never stayed home from school, and there was no reason he had ever wanted to. So being told to stay home by his own brother had come as something of a shock to the inventor.

Ferb furrowed his eyebrows a little as he ascended the long hill of stairs. If his calculations had been correct that morning, then Phineas was sick. And if Phineas was sick, then he was most likely sleeping. And if the redhead was sleeping, then that would explain why he had not answered, even at a cookie being mentioned. It only took a few moments for Ferb to reach the top of the staircase, changing his direction to the brothers' room.

He was careful to be very quiet; the green-haired teenager knew that the redhead was an incredibly light sleeper. As the Brit cautiously opened the partially cracked door, he noticed the bathroom light was on, as well. Phineas always turned off lights to conserve energy. _The only reason he wouldn't do so would be if he couldn't… _Ferb thought, suddenly realizing the inevitable. The boy silently slid his body into the quiet room, scanning the place for any sign of his brother. His eyes soon rested lightly upon a small lump located in the redhead's bed. Ferb smiled slightly, compassion filling his eyes as he walked over to his brother, the young inventor curled up as tightly as possible. The Brit bent over so that he was eye to eye with the little redhead. Phineas was indeed sleeping, one skinny arm draped weakly over the edge of the bed. His breathing was steady, yet wracked with long, painful wheezes.

Ferb's smile disappeared when he heard his little brother cough and moan weakly, turning over on his side. The Brit carefully sat down on the rim of the mattress, gently placing the back of his hand to the sick child's forehead. Ferb didn't know if the redhead had already been awake, or if he was just a lighter sleeper than the teenager had anticipated, because the moment Ferb's hand made contact, the freckled boy's eyes shot open, startled.

Phineas instantly sat up, doubling over as a fit of pain-filled coughing tore through his body. Ferb's eyes widened as he retracted his hand, now resorting to rubbing his brother's back. The freckled redhead clutched his stomach, violent hacks wracking his body.

Ferb gently tried to calm his brother down, whispering nervous words of reassurance. "It's all right Phin, just take it slowly. Everything will be okay."

But when the redhead looked up at Ferb, a look of panic filling his eyes, the Brit knew exactly what was about to happen. The green-haired teenager swiftly scooped up his brother and rushed him to the bathroom, setting the inventor down in front of the toilet. The small thirteen-year-old then proceeded to empty his body of whatever he had eaten while the Brit had been at school. Ferb furrowed his eyebrows in concern, hardly seeing anything that looked like food exit his brother's stomach.

"Did you eat anything today?" he asked, Phineas panting heavily. The redhead looked up at him, utter exhaustion resting pitifully on his face, and weakly shook his head. Ferb sighed lightly and asked his brother if he was done. When the inventor nodded, the Brit scooped Phineas back into his arms and carried the boy to his bed, tucking him in when they arrived.

Phineas coughed again, a bit weaker than he had been, lying his head down on his pillow. Ferb could see the relief swirl through his brother's face as the redhead's muscles relaxed, and he was left to sleep without an upset stomach.

**just something simple for you~**

**because writing brotherfluff is just what i need on a rainy day c:**


End file.
